


Drastic Intervention

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Giant AU, M/M, Macro/Micro, Pred!Michael, Prey!Jeremy, Vore, literally no one dies or gets hurt, misconceptions of safety, safe vore, there is some emotional pain though, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: You'd expect that the reunion of two best friends would be heartfelt, but that's not at all the case when Jeremy stumbles into Michael in the bathroom at the Halloween party. The Squip's influence making things tense, it seems that nothing will make Jeremy listen - but nonetheless that doesn't mean that all is lost.Because this time, until they get things sorted out Michael isn't going to let him leave.





	Drastic Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon divergence heavily and almost entirely inspired by The Bathroom Intervention; once it got into my head I knew that I had to write it down.

“Come on, man, move it.”

 

“Or you'll  _ what _ ?”

 

The words alone stopped Jeremy in his tracks, the bitter hiss a fair warning. Generally speaking, he had no qualms with talking with and standing up for himself against the larger of the students, although this time was certainly different. Clearly, going to this party had been a mistake. There had been nothing but trouble since he'd gotten here, and somehow this seemed to be the worst of it all.

 

Granted, it wasn't as though Michael hadn't reason to be frustrated with him, but at this point all he wanted to do was get out. Tilting his head up at the looming giant, Jeremy could see that chilling gaze: eyes narrowed, arms crossed, glaring down at him as though he dared to move - yep, that was definitely the aura Michael projected when he'd found trouble he hadn't asked for, but was absolutely going to set it straight. Jeremy just never thought he'd be on the receiving end of it.

 

“I don't get it, man; you come in here, you seem happy to see me, and then you try to leave? You could at least have the decency to finish the conversation first.”

 

“What, seriously? There's nothing more I have to offer.” Jeremy avoided eye contact, gaze drifting instead to the crack under the door. Maybe, just maybe he'd be able to sneak by if -

 

Jeremy tensed as he noticed the air thickening between the two of them, proving this time he was unlikely to be able to just slip back into the shadows. At the moment, Michael blocked the only exit - and with the uncomfortably aggressive demeanor the giant possessed there was no way an escape attempt would end well for him.

 

For the following moments they watched each other in silence. Then, slowly,  the aura changed. Michael’s face softened, gradually kneeling down to be at level with the smaller individual. He reached out a hand to Jeremy, heaving a sigh. “Look, can we talk?”

 

If there was a chance to make a run for it, this seemed to be the time. Jeremy bolted the moment that he realized how close his friend was, although it seemed he wasn't fast enough. Fingers shot out, grasping him firmly; it didn't take more than how he was being scooped up to tell Michael’s patience with him was waning. Fidgeting helplessly, he tried to find a way to get down safely - although noticeably froze as he was brought closer to Michael's face.

 

There was no way he was getting out of this one - at the very least, not before that request was satisfied. Still tense, Jeremy shot Michael a glare, trying to regain composure pressed up against his fingers.

 

“L-Look, I already told you -”

 

“You know, this isn't as hard as you're  making it.” Irritation had jumped straight to hostility at this point, evident even with the softer tone Michael kept all the while. “I think it's a pretty reasonable request. We get things sorted out, and I'll let you go, got it? But until then, you're not leaving.”

 

The grasp tightened, making Jeremy squirm instinctively for space. Every second that passed of this seemed to be getting worse and worse, like a frenzied, lucid dream. It was horrifying. Chances were getting slimmer and slimmer of having this actually work, and honestly, if he didn't manage to get away now… He didn't want to know what would happen.

 

Typically, Jeremy would've had absolutely no doubts about how safe it was to be with Michael. The other boy was his friend, his lifetime confidant; surely Michael wouldn't hurt him? But with the growing anger before him, Jeremy wasn't entirely sure he knew the answer to that question.

 

An eyebrow raised, honestly impressed by Jeremy's persistence.

 

“Really, Jere? You're  _ still  _ trying to get away?” Michael huffed in annoyance, tone more than minor indication of how hurt he was. “What - can you really not stand me that much?”

 

Were his mental state more stable, Jeremy would've paused a moment; however, his thoughts bombarded with growing fear, he still fidgeted in Michael's grasp. One of his struggles seemed to free him for a moment, attempting to slide out of Michael's palm; once again, not before the giant managed to catch him.

 

“Christ! Sit still for a moment, damn it; you're gonna hurt yourself.” Irritable as the giant was, it was obvious enough to Jeremy that the concern was genuine.

 

“P-Put me down!” The words were hardly intimidating, barely amounting to more than a frightened squeak. “Seriously, what the hell is your problem?!”

 

“I'd like to ask the same of you,” Michael scoffed. “It's not that difficult to just hang on a sec and -”

 

Michael’s words trailed off upon the low growl of his stomach, reminding him it'd been some time since he'd last eaten. Both of them looked down upon this interruption, neither quite sure of what to make of it. However, it seemed the moment their eyes met, Jeremy's expression twisted into one of disbelief and panic, clearly associating it a little too strongly as a potential destination. The very notion made Michael cringe. No, there was absolutely no way that he -

 

Actually, it made perfect sense. Jeremy's fidgeting was dangerous, and it was obvious not much discussion could be had like this anyways. It wasn't like he'd be hurt, either; there were ways of making internal conditions safe, and perhaps then it'd at least make it so there'd be better chances of working things through…

 

_ Why is he looking at me like that? _

 

The thought immediately crossed the human’s mind, trembling at the possibilities. A nervous, uncomfortable smile spread across Jeremy's lips, which within a moment Michael returned.

 

“Oh geez, Michael, for a moment there I really thought -”

 

“Pretty absurd, huh?”

 

“Oh man, absolutely -”

 

Between breathless laughs, the two seemed to relax for a moment. At the very least, until Michael's previous expression returned, inquisitive and disgusted.

 

“You're really going to make me do this, aren't you?”

 

“Wait WHAT?!”

 

The very words turned Jeremy's blood to ice. He scanned desperately for some sense that Michael was kidding, although it wasn't the case at all; no, he was dead serious. The grasp around Jeremy's tiny form became slightly more accommodating, although even more firm, as though trying to assure he had no chance of bolting. Trembling violently, he grimaced.

 

“H-Hey now, you're not -”

 

“I really thought you could just talk to me, without having to restrain you. Suppose I was wrong on both accounts.”

 

“Michael…?!”

 

Jeremy's face turned sickly pale.

 

“No no no no no, l-look now. You want to talk, right? Let's talk then!”

 

A hopeful, desperate smile crept up his lips, able to tell that the very notion of what had been suggested was weighing pretty hard on Michael himself. For a moment the giant softened, looking rather pleased by this arrangement - but only for a moment. After that, an incredulous, pointed expression replaced it, not daring to believe a word of it.

 

“Yeah, of course - we'll talk. But it's pretty damn hard to try that when you're doing nothing but trying to get away.”

 

“Wait wait wait! Michael, I'm serious I-!”

 

But all other attempts to reason with the giant were completely disregarded as he was promptly shoved into his friend’s maw, teeth snapping shut behind him.

 

It was frightening, really; there was no turning back now, and it seemed apparent based on context that Jeremy have to be careful lest he slide too close to the teeth. Huddled in the dark cavern, Jeremy attempted to slide forward, hoping he could at least try one more time to escape this fate. It was obvious by the little grunts and murmurs around him that it wasn't comfortable for either of them, giving him some hope maybe he could be irritating enough - but no. He hardly had a moment to try before slipping back, dangerously close to the gaping throat before him.

 

At this point, Jeremy was at a loss for words, opening his mouth to say something - anything - that could help him now with no result. Sodden, betrayed, and terrified, he desperately launched himself at any portion of the slippery confines he could manage. All of this was useless, of course; the muscles caught hold of his legs as he frantically scrambled about, clawing and whimpering softly as he was dragged down. A thick gulp was all it took, really, for him to become hopelessly ensnared, squeezing his eyes shut at this point and hoping it would be over soon. No amount of struggling would help him - not at this stage.

 

Upon swallowing, Michael quirked a brow. Something was off; annoyance was to be expected, perhaps even frustration, but the terrified presence Jeremy was emitting was more then unnerving - even more so when his movements (or rather lack thereof) were almost indicative of a lost struggle for his life. Surely that wasn't the case, right? A pang of guilt flooded his chest.

 

It was too late to do anything about it now; if that really was the message that had been given, it was better to clarify once Jeremy settled. Surely he'd relax once he recognized he was unscathed, right? Hopefully…

 

Jeremy's own heartbeat accelerated as he heard the echo of Michael's pulse, well aware of his location at this point. For a moment he debated clawing at the surrounding gullet, but what good was that at this point? Shaking violently, the small boy emitted a yelp as the muscles released him, plummeting him into the depths below. Emerging with a splash, Jeremy coughed and sputtered as he took in the sick reality of it all.

 

So this was it, wasn't it?

 

It couldn't have been in some other way, sometime down the road, no - of all things,  _ this  _ was his fate - dying within the guts of his best friend. It was a lot to take in. He squeaked at the sensation of the pool of fluids beneath him, shuddering as he brushed them off his fingertips; while there was no numbing or tingling sensation as a result, Jeremy doubted this would remain the case for all that long. No, judging by how vacant and hungry his surroundings were, it probably wouldn't be long at all…

 

The undulations of the walls caught Jeremy off guard, pushing them back irritably as his anxiety spiked all over again. The sound and tremors of a gurgle had him trembling, biting his lip to prevent the frightened tears from surfacing.

 

Nope, that was definitely panic. There was no doubt about it the moment those familiar trembles surfaced, uncomfortably obvious from within. To think that it was really the message that had gotten across… But no, better not to think of that now. Shuddering violently, Michael tentatively placed a hand over his chest, pressing in until he recognized Jeremy's minuscule, terrified form.

 

“... Jeremy?”

 

“The hell do you want, Michael?”

 

Jeremy's response was almost immediate, the acid in his voice distinguishably hostile even from the outside. He didn't seem to move much from where he sat, however, as though he'd given up that as well. “Haven't you already done enough?”

 

Michael inhaled sharply. This was a lot harder than had been intended; the bothered comment or two would’ve been nothing compared to having a moment to settle things reasonably, although this was something entirely, and horrifically, different. Biting his lip, Michael took a breath as he debated how to phrase his next couple words.

 

“No, it's just… I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

Jeremy's blood boiled the moment he digested the meaning of this comment; were he in a better mental state, he would've detected no ill intent, but this was not the case for the current moment. Clenching his fist, he took one breath of stale air before responding.

 

“Oh yeah, I'm perfectly  _ fine. _ Have you totally lost it?! No, I'm not okay, man! What kind of question is that?!”

 

“I-I mean physically, I'm seriously ask-”

 

“Oh yeah, excellent question!” Jeremy laughed nervously, slamming his fist down against the slick stomach walls. “It's not like this vat of stomach acid is lethal or anything! Take a fucking guess! Y-You just snatched me up and ate me - what the hell were you thinking?!”

 

Every kick and punch against the stomach walls made Michael cringe, regret and remorse coursing through his veins. “Ow! Hang on, Jere, you're -”

 

“Oh, sorry - am I giving you indigestion?! Is that it, now?” The bothered gurgles and groans around Jeremy seemed to indicate as much, only increasing his furious struggles in hopes of stalling the inevitable.

 

“- You're fine…” The words came out as a strained grunt, half from physical pain and half from the lump in the giant’s throat. “If you would just give me a minute to explain -”

 

“Yeah right, I’m - eh?” Jeremy hesitated a moment, uncertain as to what to make of the last few words. Looking around himself nervously, he debated whether that much was true; what he presumed to be digestive chemicals had soaked him from head to toe over the course of easily ten minutes, yet he still had yet to feel any sort of physical effect that could indicate digestion.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Jeremy inquired shakily, “you need to tell me that I'm  _ not  _ being digested?”

 

“Hell no! Why on earth would you think I’d do that to you?!” Even despite his preparedness for such a horrifying question, Michael's voice still shook with the recognition of its utterance.

  
  


“Uhh Michael?” Even though he'd begun to calm down, Jeremy still slapped at the walls irritably. “ _ Context _ , perhaps?”

 

“Fuck, I'm… I thought you knew you'd be alright.”

 

“This is literally the first I've heard of this,” Jeremy muttered, shoving his back against the walls and crossing his arms. “So what - you just shut them off or something?”

 

“More or less, yeah. Just… Try to calm down. You're fine; I mean it.”

 

Jeremy took a deep breath, placing a hand to his chest until his heartbeat settled back to a more or less normal rhythm. “Good god, I really thought…” Several tears fell in spite of his best efforts to keep them at bay, sobbing and laughing as a torrent of mixed emotion swept over him like a tidal wave. “You really scared me for a minute there.”

 

Michael gritted his teeth, apologizing profusely as he gave his stomach a reassuring rub. It took several minutes until either of them completely calmed down, shaky breaths gradually evening out to allow for actual conversation.

 

“Okay, I'm okay. I-It was just a misunderstanding. Christ, just warn me next time, alright?” Heaving a bothered sigh, Jeremy ceased his shaking, cringing as he knelt and placed his hand back into shallow pool of neutral fluids.

 

“I'm hoping there doesn't have to be a next time.” Michael shifted uncomfortably, hand still firmly pressed to his stomach. The sensation of every little movement was weird and disconcerting, but it was at least a relief to have Jeremy so close after weeks of hopeless separation. “Hell, I didn't want to have to do it this time, either.”

 

“I guess I deserve it even still,” Jeremy admitted ruefully, rubbing one shoulder and flicking off the excess saliva. “I really didn't give you an easy choice.”

 

“You really didn't,” Michael replied bluntly. “I'm not going to act like you did; that hurt.”

 

Jeremy lowered his head guiltily, realizing at this point how much damage he'd really done. It was worse from within; every tremor of breath, acceleration or skipped beat of the heart not far above him - it was all the more obvious from his current location. Grimacing, Jeremy reached over to give the walls a soft rub, proving that he was there and aware of his mistakes.

 

“I've made a lot of dumb choices over the last few weeks,” Jeremy sighed, running a hand through his saliva-slicked hair, shuddering at the unpleasant sensation. “But this was probably the dumbest.”

 

Upon the human’s words, Michael raised a brow.

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so. If I'd just taken a damn second to think and quit acting like a cornered animal, we'd probably be having this conversation outside and not -” Jeremy's words trailed off as the stomach around him groaned, shuddering and flinching away as the stomach fluids rose. “Eugh.”

 

As unpleasant as it was to hear Jeremy berating himself, it seemed they were at least getting somewhere now. “We probably would, yeah.” The words came off as an absent, shaky breath as Michael recollected himself. The gentle rubs from within were at least soothing, but it wasn't enough to completely diminish the pain. “It's a bit too late for that now, though; I would just spit you out now, but I have no guarantees you'll stay if I do.”

 

“I haven't really given you any reason to believe me, even if I did try and make the argument,” Jeremy admitted reluctantly. He withdrew his hand, slightly uncomfortable. “Although, er, you will after this, right?”

 

The giant scoffed, and Jeremy felt a sort of soft rub from the outside. Gross as the whole situation was, it was kind of nice, leaning into the gesture calmly.

 

“What do  _ you _ think? Of course. Can we focus right now, though? I don't like this any more than you do, and I'd rather get through it sooner than later. I just want to talk.”

 

“Alright.” Jeremy tilted his head up towards the sound of his friend’s voice, getting himself situated as comfortably as possible - or, well, as comfortable as he could get himself in the pit of the giant’s stomach. “Then let's talk.”

 

Michael heaved a sigh of relief, the ghost of a smile forming on his lips before redirecting his attention.

 

“Just to make sure,” Michael inquired, “it's still off, right? I'd much rather talk to you than  _ it _ .” A hand reached up for his glasses, rubbing them free of panicked tears on his sweater before putting them back on.

 

Jeremy pressed a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes to focus. The only indication of its location was the faint static, then nothing more. “Seems to be,” he murmured. “If it's on, it's doing a pretty shitty job. Not that it hasn't been to begin with, now.”

 

“Good. This should make things easier, in any case.” The giant shifted, deciding to make himself a bit more comfortable as well. Keeping a hand on his stomach, Michael sat up, squinting uneasily at the bathroom door before turning his full attention inward. “So, what the hell has been going on with you?”

 

“Oh, geez…”

 

Jeremy audiably groaned at the question; while Michael’s tone was nowhere near as harsh as his words, the notion of having to explain it all was frustrating to say the least. 

 

“Where do I even begin?”


End file.
